RAVX: RWBY Avengers vs Xmen
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: In Vale two teams of heroes the X-Men and the Avengers fight each other to make sure everyone else is safe, but what is lurking in the shadows that prolongs he fighting between heroes?
1. Chapter 1

"Think we can handle this?" a young redhead asked her partner, a white hair gril with wings, whihc at the moment were collapsed acting like a feathery cape.

"Maybe, but anyway we better get back, who knows how long the professor's been waiting for us" the white hair girl said unfurling her wings "Think you can make it back without me?"

"You know me Snow Angel" the redhead

"How man times do I have to tell you I'm just Angel, not Snow Angel?" Angel asked

"I know, just teasing you" the redhead said speeding off, leaving behind a concussive wind blast

"Where does that girl get all her energy?" Angel asked jumping into sky using her wings to propell her upwards.

* * *

Amongst those with aura there are those who's bodies develop a secondary semblance and aura, only this is a genetic semblance called a mutation. Those with mutations are usually seen with more hosility and fear then the Faunus, They are treated like Grimm in human form; now some of these mutants have embraced he hatred and channeled it out towards humanity and Faunuskind, while others have ignored the negativity of the world and have taken up the mantle of hero. One of these men is Professor Xavier Ozpin who decided to train and nuture this gifted indiviuals so they could control and use their gifts fior he betterment of the world, ovcer he years he has seen mutants come and go. Some even staying on to be instructors, howeev with each generation of students comes a group selected to be heroes, these young men an dwoman take up the title of X-Men. Now in these dark time the X-Men still patrol the streets with the fact they're hated over their heads. For these mutants want to see peace between all races on Remnant.

* * *

"Man I'm beat" Angel said as she removed her uniform and grabbing a silk nightgown to slip on, making sure her wings went through the holes of it,

"Hey Angel, good mission out there today" Quicksilver said already in her pj's

"Night Ruby" Angel said

"Night Weiss" Quicksilver said as Weiss unfurled her wings on teh queensize bed in her quarters. Once Ruby had left Weiss turned on some soft classical music to help get to sleep; with her eyelids floating close she felt a weight on her right wing

"Not again, Magma!" she growled seeing a blonde haired young woman who was just wearing a pair of intimate yellow underwear while remaining topless covered herself with the wing she was on

"Not now Why, tired" Magma said

"I'm not kidding Yang, get off my wing and get to your own bed!" Weiss snapped

"Can't not comfy" Yang moaned

"Then bug Wolverine, I'm sure she hasn't got any quams with you snuggling next to her"

"Kitty" Yang said, Blake or Wolverine as she goes by on missions honouring her grandfather the original Wolverine had taken in a Faunus kitten who was named Kitty with the power of phasing having known what it is like to be both a Faunus and a mutant Blake took the young girl in as her ward acting like a motherly or sisterly figure to the young mutant making Yang curl up to Weiss of a night, which the winged mutant didn't mind...in winter but during spring or summr it was not fun.

"Fine you can stay, just keep the temp down okay?" Weiss asked as Yang rolled over and bearhugged the winged mutant before planting her lips on Weiss'

"Goodnight" Yang smiled before snoring

"Night you walking volcano" Weiss growled before placing an arm around Yang's next and leaving it there.

* * *

"So any dangers out there tonight?" a voice asked as Ruby as she was finishing off the last of her three dozen cookies she has wth a half a litre of milk. Turning to the kitchen door she was Dove Bronzewing aka Beast, the more paficist member of the team. He was called Beast because of his larger than normal hands and feet, which looked like hands. While he didn't mind a good scrap every now and then he prefered to peacefully sit and talk about what problems were happening. Ruby just smiled and offered a cookie to Beast who took it smiling before munching on the crunchy treat.

"all quiet where we were, no signs of radicals, terrorists or dumbasses" Ruby said

"Dumbasses, You mean the ignorant people who torment us and the Faunus right?" Beast asked

"No I mean the idiots dumb enough to get caught by us doing something illegal and stupid" Ruby said

"I see, well goodnight Ruby" Dove said leaving

"Night Dove" Ruby said

* * *

Outside on a balcony a young woman with tri-coloured hair looked up amongst the stars and sighed befoere looking at her hands whihc were covered by black opera glove and her shirt sleeve. She looked down and sighed

"This curse, why was I given it. It doesn't help anyone, just hurts them" the young woman said

"Who knows why we are given things in life, maybe so we can later one help others" a male voice said making the young woman look to her left to see an elf like mutant before switching to a hologram of a monkey Faunus

"Sun why do ou torture yourself with that fomr?" the girl asked

"I can dear sister because I chose to do so, plus what else am I going to pick with a tail?" Sun asked

"I don't know but why be thing that is hated and choose the form of a thing that is also hated" the girl asked

"Huh, Neo it isn't about being liked or hated its about stopping it and gaining equality. Now I know with your powers, touching a loved one is out of the question. But Mother is working on a solution to it; with the professor's help you'll be able to touch people again" Sun said

"Thank you Sun, you were always the ones with the words to make me feel better" Neo smiled

"Of course I'm you brother" Sun smiled before teleporting off.

"Well time for bed" Neo said walking down the stairs.

* * *

The next morning a red haired male stood out on the back patio drinking a cup of coffee with some buttered toasted for breakfast as the amber rays of the sun mixed with the blue sky and pink clouds of dawn. He just stared out at the beautifuk colours of the sky whne he felt someone near hm

"Sleep well mon ami?" he asked as Yang jouined him, this time dressed in more colthing then when she went to bed

"You know it Cajun" Yang yawned sitting down with an energy drink in hand

"Now surely that can't be all you be having for breakfast" the Cajun said

"Relax Scarlet, my breakfast is coming" Yang said "So how are things with Rogue?"

"At a dead end as they say; mi amourie le petite has shall we say withdrawn into her shell" Scarlet said twirling an ace of spades around

"She'll get there, her powers are new and that means scary things for new mutants, heck somedays I'nm still scared of my powers" Yang said making her hand appear like molten rock that had cooled and cracked showing lava underneath.

"So true" Scarlet said looking over the school's grand backyard "So true" Sudden an explosion was heard

"Not. Again" Yang sighed.

* * *

"Hey Bishop!" a voice shouted as a woman who looked like Yang stormed into the training room which was a smoldering crater.

"Oh Raven, what's up?" Bishop or Fox if he went by his civilain name smiled fanning a little whisp of blackish smoke away with his hand looking sheepish

"Oh how about you blowing up the DANGER ROOM!" Raven shouted

"Oh that, Yeah" Fox said as a seven foot giant walked up to him looking around

"Colossus, really did you two forget what happened last time you two trained together like this?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot about that" Colossus said bowing.

"Okay, lets call this strike two, three strikes and you're out understand?" Raven asked activating one of her hexes to fix up the danger room "Now as punishment, I think library duty for a week will do"

"Yes ma'am" the two groaned before trudging off to perform their punishment.

* * *

Meanwhile a fight was going on between what appeared to be two Faunus, each one looking like a feline sub-species of Faunus. One was a housecat and the othwr was a Puma. Nearby on a bench was a young brunette kitten Faunus weareing an oversized t-shirt acting as a dress. The two Faunus went at it tooth, nail and claws.

"Yay" the kitten cheered making the two halt before the housecat Faunus used her clawed left hand to slice at the Puma.

"Low blow Blake" the Puma said

"Then keep up old man!" Blake taunted as she witdrew the outer claws leaving the middle claw sticking up

"Real cute, man I can't believe Logan riased you" The PUma said "I mean what was the old man seeing in you"

"Shut it Tukson, you can insult me but not my grandfather" Blake snarled being the successor to the Wolverine monkier

"I'm sorry but you knwo that your grandfather and I were old friends and Partners right?" Tukson said making his own claws appeared before swiping wildly at Blake who had unleash her other claws to block before hearing a sound of excitement

"Seh...ran off again din't she?" Blake asked face palming

"Yep" Tukson said

"Wait here" she said grabbing Kitty's shirt and ran off

"Maybe buying her some better clothes will help" Tukson shouted out

"Then find a Faunus friendly shop" Blake shouted.

"Will do" the Puma Faunus mutant said sighing.

* * *

"Give up now Polaris, you know you can't be me" a male voice said as he was levitating a ball o fmetal towards him.

"That is what you think" a girl that looked like a spartan said doing the same thing. These two were long standing rivals Mercury Black and Pyrrha Nikos otherwise known as Magneto and Polaris, Mercury being the grandson of the original Magneot who was a mutant terrorist unlike teh current Magneto who was an X-Man. Pyrrha was also a descenant of Magneto, only she was the granddaughter of the woman who gave birth to Polaris and not the woman who gave birth to Mercury's side of the familu. To this day Pyrrha is still sickened by the fact she'[s a family member of Magneto.

"Okay" Pyrrha smiled pushing instead of pulling making Mercury fall on his ass before Pyrrha picked up the ball and shot it into a metal basket "I win" she smiled

"Cheater" Mercury said ebfore hearind

"Kitty! Get back here!" Blake shouted chasing after her ward.

"She got loose again huh?" Pyrrha asked

"Looks like it, Well I'm going to take a nap" The boy said

"Geez, its a good thing you like taking things easy" Pyrrha said "Otherwise I would be afraid that a second Magneto would be rising"

"Geez thanks" Mercury snapped

"No problem" Pyrrha smiled walking off, unaware Mercury was staring at her ass.

"Nice booty" Mercury said. This comment was met with a bin to the head.

* * *

After a while Kitty stopped outside a room whihc had a glass ceiling. She knew this room held pretty flowers. She wandered into the room and just stood in awe of the colours and smells coming from the plants when suddenly a small drop of water hit her ears.

"Sorry kitty I didn't see you there" a kind voice said. The voice belong to a mutant who could control the weather Emerald aka Storm, she was a pick pockewt over in Vacuo until Ozpin found her and brought her to his academy alongside a few others

"There you are" Blake said looking down at the young mutant who looked embarassed by the fact she was caught withot her shirt on, luckily she didn't phase out of her underwear.

"Kids will be kids Blake" Emerald said watering her Atlasian Violets.

"They will be, but they can be kids while they're wearing clothes" Blake said forcing the shirt onto the young mutant

"Gently, like this" Emerald said taking the shirt from Blake and pulling it on the girl a bit softer than the Black Cat mutant

"You've got this motherly thing down pat, I wish I did" Blake said

"Remember Blake, we all have our strenghts and weaknesses, I may have a higher motherly potential, but you have the most potential as her parent" Emerald said as Blake picked Kitty up and held her why the young brunette yawned. "Just think about that okay?"

"Sure I will"

* * *

"Its not enough" a voice said "What went wrong?" she asked

"Cinder, enough!" a powerful voice said "I know you are looking for a cure to this for your daughter. But you have to consider that this cannot be cured"

"That is where you are wrong Ozpin, Neo will be free of her curse" Cinder said

"Why do you say it is a curse, when it could be a gift. Maybe you couldn't control your own powers and thought they were a curse, so why are you acting like this with Neo's powers"

"Imagine not being able to interact with anyone through hugging, hi-fiving shakings hadns, kissing only to absorb everything off of them. Forced to cover up for the rst of your life. Do you think Neo wants that; and who knows maybe this will also cure Sun, make him look normal" Cinder lamented

"Sun's perfectly fine with the Image inducer he's using. And he also gets a kick out of halloween" Ozpin laughed at the woman befoe him making her slip from the way she looked now which was basaically a black haired supermodel with amber eye to a blue skined woman retaining her black hair and amber eyes.

"Is it really that simple to stop and help them control it?" Cinder asked from her Mystique form

"It is" Ozpin said taking a sip of coffee, "And that is why I started this academy with you and Tukson to help those who needed it"

"To help them be comfortable with who they there and what they there" Cinder said calming down and slipping back to her 'normal' form

"And we will continue to do so" Ozpin said handing Cinder a cup "To the future"

"To the future, cheers" Cinder laughed.

* * *

**Heye guys Grizz here coming to you from Hospital, Yes I'm still in here but I;m making great improvements on my broken leg. Those of you who don't know what happen read my hiatus note. So I thought of this idea after reading a couple of graphic novels its basically RWBY character being either X-Men or Avengers and fight eachother this chapter was to introduce the X-Men side of the cast with the next one being the Avengers.**

**Now they will be some pairings, and as such they will either be Rwby pairings or Marvel pairings, aka Weiss+Yang or Neo(Rogue)+Scarlet(Gambit) if that makes no sense I'm sorry.**

**So anyway I'll catch you on the flipside later**


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of hard rock blarred oout of one of the labs. Inside said lab was a blue haired man working on a red and gold suit

"Neptune!" a voice shouted making the Blunette look up from his work to see who was shouting

"Ah General, what kind I do for you?" Neptuen asked as the aging General Ironwood walked in

"I need you to be ready, you're heading out on patrol witbh Quake and Ant-Man" Ironwood said

"No can do Generald, my armour took a beating last time and I'm still fixing it; maybe Cap or Hawkeye would be better to go on these scouting mission"

"No; I need you on this mission, rumours are the Angel was spotted again. Hopefully yopu can catch her and tag her with Ant-Man while Quak provides a distraction" Ironwood said

"And I told you my armoru si still down, before you ask. NO thsi si the only armoru I have here at the moment all the others are back in Mistral" Neptune replied

"Oh goodie, Okay, I'll hold off the mission until you get that fix, or one of your other armours can be brought in" Ironwodd said walking off

"Thank you Prick" Neptune said

And the came a day unlike anyother, when Remnant's mightiest heroes were united to against a common threat, and on that day the Avengers were born, under the direction of General Ironwood they help stop global threats while maintaining the peace, Lead by Captain Atlas they work together for the good of mankind and Faunuskind every where, they were treated like heroes and loved as heroes, the only thing they had a problem with was he growing mutant threat. Ironwood knew that one day all Mutants would rise up and try and take over, luckily there had only been minute riots and the like burt he feared what would happwen i9n the future, especially with n academy just for mutants being run by his old friend and mutant Professor Xavier Ozpin; now he was fighting a war with no clear end in sight.

"think can hit the target?" a male voice asked seeing a target at the other end of the room obscured by several spinning obstalces.

"Of course I can Cap, who do you think you're talking too?" a girl asked

"Hawkeye he most fashionable markswoman in the world" Cap laughed.

"Why thank you kind sir, now stand back and watch me get a bullseye" Hawkeye said drawing back her biwstring until her hand rested on her chin, she looked down the shaft of the arrow with her right eye while keeping the other one open. Taking a deep breathe Hawkeye released the arrow making it sail through the air and past the obstacles to get bullseye. Hawkeye nodded before lowering her bow

"Beat that sir"

"Yeah Cardin you're not goping to be beaten by Coco right?" Neptune asked walking in wiping his hands on a rsag he picked up

"I thought you were fixing your armour" Coco said replacing her bow on her back

"Yeah, I'm just waiting on a part I'm missing for Vasilas Tech" Neptune said as he saw Cardin take up his shield and aim at a wall so he take a rebound shot

"And here's the wind up" Coco said as Cardin threw his shield, making it bounce off the wall and roof before slicing the target in half

"Lady and Gentleman Captain Atlas has done it again" Neptune mused

"Get back to work Neptune, we need Ironman as soon as possible" Coco said picking up her arrow.

"Yes ma'am" Neptune bowed and walked away.

"UOaky I can do this" a Rabbit Faunus said as she opened up her hand and pointed it at three vase while focusing on the middle one

"Remember to focus on the middle vase" a man wearing barbarian styled clothes and glasses said "So no pressure Velvet"

"Thanks Russ" Velvet said as her ears twitched, soon the middle vase was shaking while the other two didn't

"Good, good now just keep it at that level a little longer" Russel said as he looked at the charts "Okay now increase by 20%"

"Okay" Velvet said doping what she was told, only to make the room shake with the vase/ "Oh no! Not again I can't control them"  
"Keep calm, keep calm"

"How can I keep calm!" Velvet shout with a tremble in her voice

"Tha wasn't for you that was for me" Russel explained as two silver high tech gloves appeared before the Faunus mutant which she quickly slipped on

"Thanks, are you out of danger of the other guy coming out?"

"Yeah" Russel said as the neon green on his eyues currently faded back into his blue ones. "Okay get some rest and we'll continyue shortly"

"Sure thing" Velvet nodded

"So what should I do?" a blonde man in a red and black suit said

"What your heart tells you" a half Faunus

"But Sage, you're the Black Panther one of the wisest Faunus ever" the blonde said

"My father was the wisest Faunus, I am only half Faunus"

"So what should I do?" the blonde aked

"Tell me Jaune, hwo can I tell you the solution to the problem you are having if I do not know what the problem is"

"Well I met this irl at one of my grandfather's lessons. Anyway it turns out she's Polaris from the X-Men, you know the ones we're supposed to be fighting against"

"I see the problem, well maybe you can be her Roemo and she your Juilet" Sage said "True forbidden love"

"Um they died in the end" Jaune stated

"Due to a lack of communication and several other factors, but while they were alive it was true unbridled forbidden love"

"Lay off the Shakespear man" Jaune deadpanned

"No culture today with these scientists!"

"So when do you think we'll be able to infiltrate Ozpin's school" a young woman said to her twin sister who was sunbathing that moment in a white and silver bikini

"I have no idea Milly" the sunbathing twin said

"Okay, but why does Ironwood have the team just focusing on the mutants whne there are bigger and badder threats to the world?" Milly asked

"I don't know, but right now our target is the mutants, you knwo to make sure the citizens of Vale are safe" Mel said rolling over and undoing her bikini top

"Ah Mel you know don't taqn easily" Milly said playing with her red tinted black hair

"I know, I'm just enjoying the sun" Mel said

"Well I'm going to talk with Cap" Milly said walking

"You do that"

"Now easy with that Vision, you need to learn to be gentle outside of battle" a young blue haired man said as he read the latest medical Journal

"Yes Dr Strange" Vision said as she adjusted a bookself, with the books still in them,

"Penny I many time do I have to ask you to call me Sky outside of battle" Sky sighed

"enough Time Doct- I mean Sky, it is part of my programing to use Combat titles rather than civilan identities" Penny said

"Maybe I should get Neptune to look at you" Sky said switching from medical journal to spellbook.

"Wasn't there suppose to be a mission today?" Penny asked levitating in the air slightly

"There was, but Neptune didn't get his armour fixed in time" Sky said looking at something interesting in one of his books "En Sabur Nur the first one, seems mythiocal. I'll keep that in mind"

"Do you think he's still out there, my creator, I hold he was killed by Ultron my older sibling" Penny said saddened, very few of the Avengers knew who created Penny

"I'm sure he is" Sky said looking away. Suddenly thunder rumbled

"Seems like she's back"

"Yes; and not in the berst of moods" Sky sighed knowing he would be needed soon.

"That bad huh?" a young man asked as he sasw a young redhead walking into the room looking pissed.

"Loki escaped, and of course who gets the blame, I do! All because I had to rescue people from a stampede of rogue bovines. Why when I get back home its always critism?" the girl said

"Easy Nora, you knwo your father is very impatient" the boy said

"What did I expect he's the king of Asgard" Nora sighed putting down her hammer switching her back to a white top, black vest and hot pink skirt. "Tell me Ren do you think I can be Queen of Asgard?'

"Certainly, just give it time" Ren said smiling while hugging his friend. "Just along as he doesn't know about us"

"He doesn't but unfortunately Loki and Hemidall do" Nora bashfully said

"AT least we can trust one of them" Ren said looking around "He's watching right nwo isn't he"

"Yep, so he'll see this" Nora siad deeply kissing Ren

"Wow, that was...wow" Ren said

"I know" Nora said hugging Ren

"ALPHA UNIT TO THE GENERAL'S OFFICE, I REPEAT ALPAH UNIT TO THE GENERAL'S OFFICE"

"Go time" Nora said grabbing her hammer chnaging back into her Thor outfit "Come Ren we have bones to break"

"Thank you for your time, now as to why you're all here. Juyst lately we've been focusing on the Mutant problem, there are of course riots and terrorism running rampart on this, but remember it is your jobs to protect the people. I'm sorry if some of you feel like your time is being wasted with this assignment. But know it will help in the long run

"So why do we have to fight them?" Milly said

"Because our orders are to maintain peace and just lately these mutations have been threating that by causing panic in the streets" Ironwood explained

"It would really help if those dickheads on the council would consider peace talks, but no they treat them worse than Faunus" Neptune growled

"So until the council changes their minds of the Mutants are gone we're going to fight them right?" Russel asked

"Correct"

"Even though a few of us could be considered Mutants ourselves" Velvet whimpered before being comforted by Coco

"Yes, now roll call" Ironwood said

"Cardin Winchest aka Captain Atlas"

"Sage aka Black Panther"

Russel Thrush aka Hulk"

"Nora Valkyrie aka Thor"

"Neptune Vasilas aka Ironman"

"Penny aka Vision"

"Sky Lark aka Doctor Strange"

"Jaune Arc Aka Ant Man"

"Coco aka Hawkeye"

"Velvet Scarletina aka Quake"

"Lie Ren aka Iron Fist"

"Militia Malachite aka Black Widow"

"Melanie Malachite aka Spider-Woman"

"Well then only thing left to say is AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Cardin cried as the a;l ran


	3. Chapter 3

"This town is different than the one I remember" Cardin said sitting atop of Harley Davidson Softail motorcycle looking around the newer high tech Vale City, last time he saw it war was happening. The Kingdom wars was the biggest conflict to happen, was even worse than the Great Supression War two hundred years ago. The king of Vacuo at the time wanted to rule of the planet so the other kingdoms stepped up and fought Atlas while fight each other. Cardin had volunteered for an experimental procedure that would tunr him into a super soldier. Once that happened he was sen to Vale, Atlas' closest allies there he met up with a small army unit considering of Col. Phillips, Private Ozpin, Priv. James Ironwood, Captain Jim Howlet and Erik Lenshurr, now here he was in a future that was safe fighting against his old friend Ozpin who had the hep of Erik's grandchildren. He wondered when Ironwood lost his mercy and started this campaigne against the Mutants.

"Things changed alot since the Kingdom Wars" he said stopping at some traffic lights looking around, only to see a couple of teenagers making out fiercely. Cardin shook his head and took off whne the lights were green. He was deep in thought whne he communicator went off

"Winchester!" he said

"Okay Cardin we believe to be a mutant terrorist attack near your location, go there and quell it as well, and make sure they don't get up, I'll send containment units as well as MRD" Ironwood said

"Yes sir" Cardin said as he raced off on his motorcycle. 'There just like the Faunus misguided until something came along to unite them, too bad it had to be this third species'

* * *

In a nearby bank, Blake was ducking down while a Toad Faunus and a couple of burley thugs were raiding a bank, sh growled softly feeling the claws in her arm about to be unleashed. The slimy Toad Faunus looked at a small child holding a piggy bank, smiling maliciously he used his tongue to grab it, wrenching it out of the girl's hands before he shook

"Chump change, but oh well" the Faunus said as the muscle headed thugs walked out holding a couple of bank bags

"We got the loot boss" one of them said

"Good work, it wasn't so bad now was it" The Faunus said before a shield was thrown into his face."Oi that hurt you bloody rotter"

"Well back in the day we didn't steal from the piggy bank, be it a young girl's or an actual bank" Captain Atlas said walking in grabbing his shield off the floor

"Captain Bloody Atlas! Oh great its the goody two shoes, come ot stop me" the Faunus said, seeing this Cap got confused

"Um, sir I'm at the site of the robberie and there are no mutants here just a Toad Faunus and a couple of thugs"

"Er, Cap in case you don't know this...THERE ARE NO TOAD FAUNUS, HE'S A MUTANT!" Militia said

"What?" Cap asked looking at the mutant "But here looks like a toad"

"That would be Mortimer Tonbee aka Toad, he's a slimeball who develop an amphibian like muation; so basically he's a mutant Toad"

"On it" Capt said flining his shield at the meatheads before grabbing while after performing a roll only to find Toad flying back towards him. Standing before him was Blake, who was snarling at the toad mutant

"Oh goody not only do we have an Avneger, we also have an X-Man" Toad grumbled

"Ma'am I appreciate the help, but I've got it from here" Capt said

"Alright I'll get the hostages out with me" Blake said leaving as Capt walloped Toad agan to make him go out cold.

"Wait did he say X-Man?" the super solider asked as the MRD troopers came in and subdued Toad.

"Area secured sir" the head troop said as the others haul Toad and his thugs away while putting the money back where it was supposed to be, once everything was alright Capt walked outside holding the girl's unbroken piggy bank, which he happily gave back to her before looking for his bike.

"Where's my bike?" he asked as he heard the bike's engine around the corner; which soon flew past with Blake riding it "Well, that happened"

* * *

Blake was purring as she opened up the throttle on the stolen bike before ditching the locator beacon in a trash can she past. She had ridden motobikes before, but nothing like this, a quality cruiser. Previously she had ridden mostly Sportsbike or streetbikes. So she was able to appreciate teh fine tastes of the Atleasan captain especially the leather seat.

"Oh yeah baby I think I'll keept this" Blake said as another rumble was heard "Huh?" she looked back to see Captain Atlas on the back of a military styled ATV following her.

"Ah miss, I think you took my bike"

"Yeah its called Joyriding" Blake shouted back opening up he throttle and speeding off

"Wow she's really good at handling that thing; but she seems familiar" Capt said as he raced off after her

'I have to admit he's not bad looking ofr a man in his seventies, but of curse that changes nothing he works under Ironwood. The man who let my grandfather die!" Blake quietly hissed as she drifted around a corner

"Wait a minue; she could be" Capt realised "She's Jim's Granddaughter, what was her name, Bella, Black, no Shade, Violet. That's right BLAKE!"

"So you figure out my name, good for you, still you work for the monster that let him die!" Blake shouted

"What?" Capt asked making him stop as Blake got away "What did she mean; Jim is dead" Cardn wondered before heading off in another direction.

* * *

"I wondered when you would come here Cardin" Ozpin said sitting on a bench facing a memorial wall. "COme to wonder the dead, or just one of them?"

"What happened to Jim, Wolverine when I was frozen?" Cardin asked.

"We went into the jungle of Menagerie it was during the Faunus war, where I was crippled and Ironwood become how he was today. It was in the northern sector; where it was dense anyway we had heard rumours of a man with incredible telepathic abilities but he was evil to the core. He was named Tartarus"

"Wait, Tartarus as in one of Vacuo experiments" Cardin said

"Yes turns out he had been using Faunus labor to built a base foir him, anyway we attacked, getting no where thanks to his abilities. So we decided that while I distracted him Jim would implae and eviscerate him; only Jim never did. Tartarus knew he was coming and unleash a massive psychic blast on him. Shredding his mind and making it so he died instantly without any words, tears or pain."

"I-I never knew"

"Ironwood classified the mission, and the higher ups deemed it a failure so it was never spoken of again" Ozpin sighed

"And what of Tartarus?" Cardin asked

"Erik went basillistic and killed him by removing all the iron in his blood and formed it into spikes. Tartarus was finally killed after Erik stabbed in 28 times, and thjat was just in the heart."

"And Ironwood?"

"Wanted to kill anyone like Tartarus for what he did to his friend" Ozpin explained

"Well, that doesn't bode well for you guys" Cardin said

"I know" Ozpin smiled before leaving Cardin to let his mind wander.

* * *

Blake parked the bike on top of a randomso hill leaning against it with a beer in her hand think about what was told to her about her grandfather, a human mutant by her mother who was a half Cat Faunus. She was told Ironwood was too blame for his death, after all it was his mission that led to the original Wolverine's death.

"Stupid Ironwood, prickless jerk" Blake said angrily

'Sometimes our enemies are born from good intentions' a voice in her head said

"Using Cerebro professor?" Blake asked

'Yes, now I would very much appreciated it if you returned that motorcycle to my old friend please Miss Belladonna'

"I told you its Blake Howlett, and he can come get it" Blake said

"Okay" Capt said tripping Blake before looking over his bike. He smiled before dropping the keys to the ATV before walking off "Enjoy your new ride" Blake frowned before seeing the military ATV

"I can make it work." Blake said grabbing the keys

'Good because Angel and Nightcrawler have run into a bit of trouble'

"Where"

'Downtown, there's a church on the corner of Zerrick and Moon streets. It seems liek MRD heavies have cornered them' Ozpin said

"I'm on my way" Blake said taking off with the ATV.

* * *

**A/N Okay the information that Ozpin was telling Card was inspired on how Xavier was crippled by Lucifer a mutant in Tibet, any way a reviewer said that Cardin was a bad choice for Cap; but I planned for him to be more like Cap.**

**However I must pass this author's note along to **

***STATIC***

* * *

_Weiss Schne aka Angel here, along with Nightcrawler aka Sun Wukong who is doing something and **Cardin Winchester aka Captain Atlas**. _

**_On the 30th January 2015 Monty Oum was admitted to hospital under a medical emergency_**

_Now we don't know what has happened out of respect for Mr Oum and his family's privacy. Any way would like to wish Monty, Sheena and his family and friends best wishes and hope that Monty recovers. For at the moment it is unclear whether or not he will recover_

**_We would also like to ask that you donate to a fund set up by Rooster Teeth for Monty's medical bills; and if you can do that please send your well wishes, prayers and good vibes to Monty and those also affected by this. _**

_All I can say is that those fans out there already doing stuff is amazing and please keep up the hope and optimism you guys have. After all sometimes a community isn't just a community its a family!_

**_Assembled we are strong and can do great thing in the face of disaster; after all WAFFLO: We Are Family, Family Love Each Other_**

_Son until next tiem where hopefully good news has been heard I'm Weiss Schnee aka Angel_

**_And I'm Cardin WInchester aka Captain Atlas signing off and wishing a speedy recovery to Monty Oum, along with the community and this author_**


	4. Special not: Goodbye Monty Oum

Captain Cardin Winchester here aka Captain Atlas.

I have just received word that Monty passed away, he didn't die in pain. He was hospitalized late January. He is survived by his family. This is a great lose for his family, those he worked with and those were his fans. As of right now we wish the family good luck, lots of love and hope they are comforted in this time. It is unknown if the author will post anything today, but he probably will tomorrow. Now until we fully know what is happening keep being creative to preserve Monty's legacy

so until next time Cardin Out


End file.
